hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Hana Yori Dango (2019 musical)
is a musical performed by the Flower Troupe of the Takarazuka Revue. It is based on Yoko Kamio's ''Boys Over Flowers. The musical opened on June 15, 2019 at Akasaka ACT Theater in Tokyo, Japan.https://natalie.mu/stage/news/315741 (Japanese) It was directed and written by Kosaku Noguchi.https://natalie.mu/comic/news/315777 (Japanese) Rei Yuzuka starred as Tsukasa Domyoji with Mirei Shiroki as Tsukushi Makino. The musical is comprised of two acts, lasting a total of two hours and thirty minutes.https://kageki.hankyu.co.jp/news/20190615_001.html (Japanese) On June 29, 2019, a live broadcast of the musical was shown in theaters around Japan, Taiwan, and Hong Kong.https://liveviewing.jp/contents/hanayoridango/ (Japanese) The same broadcast of Hana Yori Dango was released on blu-ray on September 28.https://shop.tca-pictures.net/tcaonlineshop/goods/index.html?ggcd=TCAB-094 (Japanese) Tsukushi Makino (Shiroki), a girl from a normal family, enrolls at Eitoku Academy, where she meets the infamous F4. Cast and characters Starring *Rei Yuzuka as Tsukasa Domyoji *Mirei Shiroki as Tsukushi Makino *Kei Yunami as Akira Mimasaka *Asuka Seino as Rui Hanazawa *Raito Kinami as Sojiro Nishikado Costarring'https://kageki.hankyu.co.jp/revue/2019/hanayoridango/cast.html (Japanese) *Mizuki Takasho as 'Haruo Makino *Yume Marika as Yuriko Asai *Rino Mihana as Chieko Makino *Ririka Kaga as Shizuka Todo *Moeka Wakakusa as Erika Ayuhara *Kurisu Oto as Sakurako Sanjo *Natsuki Suzumina as Minako Yamano *Kotono Asanoha as Yuki Matsuoka *Tsukasa Aoki as Susumu Makino Teen of Japan participants *Runa Saezuki as Natsuki *Mitsuki Haryu as Arthur Smith *Maki Kureha as Akira Onagisa *Towa Mineka as Hideki Oe *Kurara Kotomi as Sonoko Maekawa *Koko Miyahime as Ayano Kurimaki *Reina Misato as Kazuko Kubo *Runa Saezuki as Runa/'Himuro' *Hibiki Wataru as Ito/'Shizuka's father' *Mitsuki Haryu as Tachiki/'Clown' *Maki Kureha as Maki *Rinka Miku as Shizuka's mother *Kurara Kotomi as Hiroko *Koko Miyahime as Noriko *Towa Mineka as Kato *Maira Izumi as Izumi *Reisa Kazu as Kaneko *Kazuma Mano as Noma *Anju Tsubasa as Anju *Rinka Miku as Kumi *Noa Ozuki as Sakura *Akira Naoto as Minami *Asahi Kaito as Asahi Staff *'Original work': Boys Over Flowers by Yoko Kamio *'Script / Director': Kosaku Noguchi *'Composition / Songs': Tomoko Aoki, Masahiro Hasegawa, Makoto Miyazaki *'Conductor / Music performance': Makoto Miyazaki *'Choreography': Rino Masaki, Satoshi Mitsui, Oguri, Akihiko Nagano *'Fight choreography': Kazuto Seike Performances Production and Mirei Shiroki]]On January 11, 2019, a musical staged by the Takarazuka Revue's was announced with Rei Yuzuka set to star.https://www.asahi.com/articles/ASM1C5DFWM1CPTFC00N.html (Japanese) Yuzuka's role as Tsukasa Domyoji was confirmed on February 15. Mirei Shiroki was cast as Tsukushi Makino with Kei Yunami, Asuka Seino, Raito Kinami as the rest of the F4.https://spice.eplus.jp/articles/227737 (Japanese) Writer and director chose to focus on volumes one through eleven while writing the script due to length of the original manga and the musical being only two and a half hours.https://natalie.mu/stage/news/330892 (Japanese)http://enbu.co.jp/takarazuka/hanayori-seisaku/ (Japanese) A production presentation was held on May 10, 2019 in Tokyo. Yuzuka, Shiroki, Yunami, Seino, and Kinami performed a song dressed as their respective characters.https://www.nikkansports.com/entertainment/news/201905100000417.html (Japanese) Boys Over Flowers creator Yoko Kamio also attended.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1126871749478379520 (Japanese) A live broadcast of the June 29 showing was streamed across theaters in Japan, Hong Kong, and Taiwan.https://natalie.mu/stage/news/332847 (Japanese)https://t.pia.jp/pia/event/event.do?eventBundleCd=b1940503 (Japanese) Hana Yori Dango will be broadcast on the cable channel, Takarazuka Sky Stage, in March 2020.https://www.tca-pictures.net/skystage/program/20/03.html (Japanese) Promotion On May 25, 2019, a television special promoting the musical was shown on BS-TBS.https://kageki.hankyu.co.jp/news/20190521_005.html (Japanese) The program featured a variety of behind-the-scenes footage, including rehearsal scenes and interviews with the director and stars.https://www.bs-tbs.co.jp/entertainment/takarazukamusicalhanadan/ (Japanese)https://www.tbs.co.jp/act/event/hanayoridango/ (Japanese) The next day, a special hour-long program featuring Yuzuka, Shiroki, and Noguchi was broadcast on TBS Radio. It was hosted by announcer .https://www.tbsradio.jp/371200 (Japanese)https://kageki.hankyu.co.jp/news/20190521_004.html (Japanese) The cast was interviewed for the June 2019 issue of Margaret; the magazine originally serialized the manga.https://twitter.com/Margaret_shuei/status/1136169352904921088 (Japanese) Also in June, the main cast, Kurisu Oto, and Ririka Kaga were featured on Takarazuka Cafe Break.https://www.tca-pictures.net/skystage/Prgm/Detail/9968.html (Japanese) Home media Hana Yori Dango was released on blu-ray by Takarazuka Creative Arts (TCA) on September 28, 2019. The performance featured was the June 29 showing and it runs for 172 minutes. Songs All lyrics by Kosaku Noguchi and composition by Tomoko Aoki unless noted. *"Hana Yori Dango—Boys Over Flowers—" Composition: Masahiro Hasegawa *"Good Morning Eitoku Academy" * *"We Love F4" * * * * *"Metamorphoses" * *"Party Night" * * * *"Dangerous Night" Composition: Masahiro Hasegawa * *"Beach Summer Paradise" Compostion: Makoto Miyazaki * *"TOJ (Teen of Japan) 2019" *"Jingle Bells" Composition: James Pierpont / Japanese Lyrics: Shoji Miyazawa *"Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town" Lyrics: Haven Gillespie / Composition: J. Fred Coots / Japanese Lyrics: Takao Kanbe *"I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" Lyrics / Composition: Thomas Patrick Connor / Japanese Lyrics: Kenji Sazanami *"Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!" Lyrics: Sammy Cahn / Composition: Jule Styne *"White Christmas" Lyrics / Composition: Irving Berlin Gallery Videos Hana Yori Dango - Takarazuka Cafe Break (Japanese) Notes *The musical takes inspiration from the 2005 Japanese drama version, of which writer and director Kosaku Noguchi is a fan of. *To celebrate the musical, the first fifty chapters of Boys Over Flowers were available to read for free on Shonen Jump+. One chapter was released per day until July 2, 2019.https://twitter.com/shonenjump_plus/status/1126657535232974848 (Japanese) *Creator Yoko Kamio went to see the first performance of the musical on June 15, 2019.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1139901702063022080 (Japanese) She later went to see it again with her mother.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1140587988214153218 (Japanese) *Saki Seto, who played Yuriko Asai in Hana Yori Dango (2005), saw the musical on June 18, 2019.https://www.instagram.com/p/By2W8DHgd9r/ (Japanese)https://twitter.com/plievesaki/status/1140947174429089793 (Japanese) References See also *''Hana Yori Dango: The Musical'' *''Boys Over Flowers: The Musical'' External links *Official website *[https://www.tca-pictures.net/stage/2019/hanayoridango/index.html Hana Yori Dango at TCA Pictures] Category:A to Z Category:Media Category:Musicals